Right here waiting
by Ador
Summary: What Zoro is thinking. And what he feels. ZoLu [OPU]


Song: Right here waiting – Monica.

Disclaimer:

I don't own the characters.

I don't own the song

* * *

Zoro watched the horizon while he was thinking. The ocean's waves slowly crashed into land and he could hear some birds cry in the sky. But his mind was full of something else. He couldn't seem to concentrate about anything else. And he hated that, he hated to lose control. But control was something he had lost from the first day he had meet him, when he had walked into his life, and slowly taken control over it, without Zoro noticing it. And now he really couldn't see for him self a life without him.

**Oceans apart**

**Day after day**

**And I slowly go insane**

Zoro turned around to the voice behind him, and saw the big smile in Luffy face. His heart dropped of the though that Luffy didn't know. Luffy didn't know how Zoro felt. Because Zoro didn't have the guts to be weak. For Zoro it meant too be weak, weak when a person had to lay his live, love and happiness in a hand on another person.

**I hear your voice**

**On the line**

**But it doesn't stop the pain**

But Luffy was his captain, he had trusted him with his life many times. But this was something else, this was his life happiness. The meaning with his life. He had a dream, to become the greatest swordman, but after that, what would he do? And when Luffy had become the pirate king, would it be nothing left? Could he stay with Luffy, this way, hunting their dreams, could he do it forever?

**I see you next to never**

**How can we stay forever**

"Zoro, are you coming?"

"Hum, where?"

"To the town of course!"¨

"Don't know."

"Come on, Zoooroooo, nobody else will!"

Luffy looked at him with is big brown eyes, and with a begging smile on his lips. Zoro got him self on the feet, and looked at his captain again.

"Okey, then"

He wondered if Luffy knew. If Luffy knew that he would go with him to the world's ends if he had to. That Zoro would follow him even on his creasiest adventures if he would be there.

**Wherever you go**

**Whatever you do**

**I will be right here waiting for you**

**Whatever it takes**

**Or how my heart breaks**

**I will be right here waiting for you**

But he had a thought, though he hated it. And that was the thought that it would all be over some day, this couldn't last forever. But sometimes, when he had his creasiest and happiest times, he forgot that, and he wished with all his heart, that Luffy would never chance and it always would be like this.

**I took for granted  
All the time  
That I thought would last somehow  
**

"Nice, Zoooorooo. Let's go."

Luffy laughed high and run of the big ship, Zoro followed him easily, loving to hear the familiar laughter. He loved his smile, he loved his laughter, and he loved his craziness, he loved they way he talked. And the strong boy, that knew what to do, that had lost his stupid ness, he loved that Luffy too. And the few times Luffy had cried, he had just loved him more, and wanted to protect him for the rest of his life. But he knew that he never could do that, because Luffy didn't need protection.

**I hear the laughter and I taste the tears**

**But I can't get near you now**

**Oh can you see me baby**

**You've got me going crazy**

Zoro and Luffy studied the window, behind it was cakes and sweatiest things you only could dream of. Luffy's head was close to the window and it was like he wanted the glass to disappear, because the shop was closed. Zoro studied him, loving every detail in Luffy's face. He loved him so much, that he was afraid that his heart was going to break. Suddenly they could hear a voice behind them.

"STRAWHAT LUFFY, AND PIRATE HUNTER ZORO"

Behind them stood a marine. And it began to come many others too. Zoro took up his swords but Luffy stopped him. He hold his hand over Zoro's shoulder.

"Not today, I don't feel for killing, come on, let's run!"

Zoro was shocked but it was captain orders, and he followed them.

**I wonder how we can survive**

**This romance**

**But in the end if I'm with you**

**I'll take the chance**

**I'll be right here waiting for you**

They ran down the street with marines behind them, Zoro feeling stupid, because he knew that they would easily win against them. But Luffy laughed and had fun. The marines was following them, but they lay far behind and Zoro decided to take a sideway to hide. He pressed Luffy to the wall so no one of them showed from the outside, and he hold his hand over Luffy's mound so he could say something. Carefully he watched when marines run from them, and he waited a few more minuets before letting go of Luffy.

"Naaaaa, Zoro, why did you do that?"

"I didn't want to have them chasing us all the way to the ship" Whispered Zoro, and looked Luffy in the eyes. Those eyes were innocent now, and intense. Zoro was fully aware of that they stood close, close to each other, and that Luffy's lips was so close to him. He was about to break away from him when Luffy took his hands around him. Looking at Zoro, and wondering if it was okey. Since Zoro didn't stop him, his bravery raised and he was looking at Zoro, while his face came closer and closer to his lips finally meet Zoro's in a sweet kiss. And Zoro was happy, knowing that he never would leave Luffy's side. Because he believed in his loved captain.

**Oh, I love you**

**Oh whatever it takes**

**Whatever you do**

**Where ever you go**

**I believe in you**

**I'm gonna be waiting**

**I'll be**

**Right here waiting**

**For you... **


End file.
